Breathless
by Il-Salai
Summary: The Iron Bull decides to teach m!Lavellan why letting his guard down is a dangerous thing to do. (Heavy BDSM. Warning inside.) „Bull snarled but smirked, having expected no other answer to come from the delicate looking redhead that was really a deviant in disguise. Two fingers were shoved between petal shaped lips and pushed Samil's silver tongue down."
1. Chapter 1

**Breathless**

 **Summary:**

„Bull snarled but smirked, having expected no other answer to come from the delicate looking redhead that was really a deviant in disguise. Two fingers were shoved between petal shaped lips and pushed Samil's silver tongue down."

The Iron Bull decides to teach Lavellan why letting his guard down is a dangerous thing to do.

Related work: ba href= /works/4567998/chapters/10401909Red/a/b

 **Notes:**

Semi-AU and a lot of headcanon. Related work: ba href= /works/4567998/chapters/10401909Red/a/b

CONTENT WARNING: some brutality, breath play, bondage, ...

(Limits were pre-negotiated and consent given. Please keep in mind that this is still fiction and asphyxiation is dangerous.

I'm not telling you what to do in the bedroom, but breathplay can lead to death. So, if you must, be sure you know what you're doing as there is NO safe way to participate in breath play. Stay SSC! And NEVER ATTEMPT BREATH PLAY ALONE. It's lethal and every year a few thousand people die from Autoerotic Asphyxia.)

bPS: I'm not a native speaker and I have no beta reader. Feel free to point out any mistakes you find./b

 **Chapter 1: Off guard**

Samil had been sitting in the chair at his desk, his fingers twirling a quill, spilling little droplets of black ink all over the piece of paper beneath his hand as he was reading the duke's letter again. He was thinking of a polite way to reply even if the letter made him furious, when suddenly something was flipped over his head and fell onto his chest. The next moment the leather strap was pulled back and tightened around his throat.

The elf dropped the feather and the letter, his hands shooting up to tear at the belt.

„Don't ever let your guard down, not even here. It will get you killed." There was hot breath against the sensitive tip of his left ear and The Iron Bull's deep voice sternly rebuking him in a low tune.

Recognizing the warrior almost made him relax, but a calculated tug on the belt cut off his air and made him kick his legs. He hit his knee on the underside oft the table, knocking over the inkpot as he struggled to no avail. Bull forced him up, loosening the pressure around his neck once he stood and steered him in the direction of the bed, using the belt as a leash.

Bull let go of the leather. A determined push between the shoulder blades made Samil loose his balance as the Qunari shoved him back down. The mattress bounced slightly from his weight as his chest hit it. Lavellan gasped, still a little dizzy from the previous assault when the mattress moved again. This time it was the weight of one of Bull's knees that was digging into the bed, right next to his hip. The big body in his back kept him in place, bent over the side of the bed with his feet still on the rug.

„You're my bodyguard. That would make it you'r responsibility to take care of that, imbecile", Lavellan finally hissed when he found his voice again, the reply coming a little too late.

The elf had taken a bath before and had not bothered to put anything on but a shirt that was long enough to reach the middle of his thighs. The sound Bull's flat hand made on impact with his exposed bottom echoed through the Inquisitor's bedchamber. The warm pulsating of his right ass cheek that followed immediately after made him inhale sharply. Before he could voice his protest the Qunari had grabbed his yaw, pushing his thumb against the side of Lavellan's face, forcing him to keep his mouth open unless he wanted to bite the inside of his own cheek.

„Don't get smug." Something was placed between his teeth. „I think I might have to take care of something else right now. That venomous tongue of yours, for example."

Rope cut into the corners of Samil's mouth. Bull was holding one of the cords that were used to fasten the curtains to the bedposts. Both his hands were lightly touching Lavellan's cheek bones and followed his movement to keep the rope in place as the elf's head jerked back instinctively. The back of his head hit Bull's pelvis, but it hadn't been strong enough to hurt. The warrior didn't let himself be distracted by it and Samil's knees finally found the carpet.

„Hold this for me. Don't drop it", Bull instructed and let go of the rope, not bothering to elaborate the 'or else' part. The spot he had slapped moments before was still burning warningly and Samil decided to bite down and behave... for the time being.

There was a pause, as if The Iron Bull was waiting to see if he would be docile, prepared to reinforce his instructions. When the elf kept the drawstring between his teeth Bull contentedly patted his ass, earning a huff from the redhead. The mattress moved again as Bull shifted his weight and his captive could hear some rustling.

After a few moments the annoyed elf got curious tried to turn around to see what Bull was doing, only to have the Qunari push his head back down and take both his wrists in a vice like grip. He took the rope from the Inquisitor, skillfully securing slender arms behind Samil's back and flipped the elf around, as if he were a doll.

Lavellan swallowed visibly. Bull had kicked off his boots – it seemed like a miracle that he had been able to sneak up on him so quietly – and his striped pants were lying in a heap on the floor.

„I got something to stuff your mouth. Be a good boy and open wide." Callous fingers stroked the Inquisitor's face in a way that was both affectionate and mocking. Amber eyes threw a defiant glare at Bull, but the full lips twitched into a provocative smile and excitement lay in his voice when Lavellan answered.

„Make me." They both knew all too well that he would.

Bull snarled but smirked, having expected no other answer to come from the delicate looking redhead that was really a deviant in disguise. Two fingers were shoved between petal shaped lips and pushed Samil's silver tongue down. The elf tried to scream but Bull pulled the belt that was still around his neck tight again. Gasping for air Samil opened his mouth wider, arching his back as he tried to evade the fingers that pushed deeper, stroking his tongue and forcing his teeth apart.

„I swear I'll make you regret it in a very unpleasant way if you bite me", The Iron Bull warned and pushed his digits all the way in. Lavellan growled, the sound almost strangled off by the leather around his throat. The Qunari began moving both fingers back and forth, until there was warm saliva trickling from the corners of Lavellan's mouth. Bull pulled back his hand and grinned a little at the sight of the gasping elf that was slowly growing lightheaded, his cheeks flushed as if embarrassed.

But The Iron Bull knew better by now. Sometimes he wondered if Samil knew any shame at all. Trying to make that elf blush was a difficult task.

That didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Bull crouched down, still holding the end of the belt and slid his other hand up Lavellan's linen shirt. Unerringly his slick fingers found the hidden entrance and he gave it a taunting rub.

„I'll let you breath again once you impale yourself... or faint. Choice is yours", he offered charmingly and caressed the twitching anus which earned him another glare, followed by a breathless gasp.


	2. Chapter 2: Not made out of sugar

**Not made out of sugar**

The elf's slender body jerked, his back arched beautifully, lips still parted and chest heaving as the tried to suck in every bit of oxygen the belt was allowing him to have.  
Their eyes were locked and Bull enjoyed to watch the silent struggle for air and all the defiance of the proud being showing in those burning eyes- and see him slowly lose the battle as the need for air increased.

After a few agonizing moments black lashes fluttered shut as the Inquisitor finally gave up on his obstinacy and pushed back on the big fingers at his anus. The little hole clenched at first, but he forced his body to relax and it gave way. The tight muscle convulsed and relaxed a few times, swallowing each inch, until he had taken both fingers to the knuckles.

With a loud gasp he breathed in as Bull instantly loosened the belt once he was practically sitting on his hand.

„Good. I almost worried your stubbornness would get in the way", the Qunari mocked and crooked his fingers. „You didn't even whine. Are you still used to the girt or just enjoying the pain of a good stretching?" The teasing was just for show. By now The Iron Bull had a relatively good estimation of what the Inquisitor could take – which was more than two of his fingers, which would be the approximative equivalent stretch of an average human cock. Pain was like a spice and the elf didn't like plain dishes anyways.

Samil opened his golden eyes, still catching breath. Bull felt a shiver running down the elf's spine, ending with a shudder at the spot where his fingers were buried so perfectly deep inside the tight warmth. There was something akin to mischievous glee in Samil's honey colored eyes that made Bull suspicious. It wasn't just arousal. The little malicious curling of the corners of his mouth was forming into a downward gloating if not insidiously grin.

„Something wrong?", the elf asked innocently and Bull's single eye narrowed as the grin grew wider, until he finally caught on.

„You're wet inside..." Wetter than he would have been just from being lubed up with the saliva... Bull pulled back out, earning a surprised yelp at the sudden emptiness from the elf, and lifted his hand. A shiny coat of a half transparent white fluid covered his gray fingers. He clicked his tongue disgruntled about his discovery and held his semen covered fingers right in front of the Inquisitor's face that suddenly was graced with an outrageously convincing expression of false innocence that had fooled so many.

„Whose is this?", The Iron Bull demanded to know with a frown and grabbed a fist full of dark red hair, pushing the elf closer like one would do with a pet that had misbehaved. Instead on answering, Samil, who was still kneeling, straightened a bit and let his tongue dart forward to lick at the fingers, never taking his eyes off Bull's face. It send the Qunari's blood rushing down so quickly that it made him feel lightheaded.

„One that isn't treating me like I'm made out of sugar", the Inquisitor deliberately provoked. All it took was a very subtile change and the virtuous expression transformed back into the utmost indecent smirk.

Bull growled, pulling Samil into a bruising kiss, not even trying to ignore the saltiness on the other's tongue. "Dorian", he thought in the back of his mind and Samil could feel his smile against his lips.

No matter how often he was told not to hold back, Bull was still searching for reassurance. Still tempted to be gentle, still pausing and expecting to hear „Katoh" when he knew he would leave marks upon the other male.  
What he got instead from the Dalish was always „more". The elf's body seemed so fragile, especially in comparison to his own. He always felt like even the dark stubble on his chin were sufficient to bruise the ivory skin like a peach when they kissed. Frail like a bird, a voice in the back of his head always whispered- until he remembered the first time he had laid his single eye on Samil. A redhead clawing his way out of a death dragon, covered in sticky blood from tip to toe.

Dragons, redheads and the smell of a won battle. Wet dream material.

A harsh bite to his bottom lip snapped Bull out of his thoughts. Instinctively his hand dropped from the red hair down to the slender neck, big fingers coming to rest over the vulnerable sides where he could feel the vibration of the elf's pulse as his fingers brushed against the leather.

„Stop playing nice, Bull. You might as well end what you have started because I won't be going easy on you once I'll get the chance of paying you back for this."  
It was as much promise as it was a threat and finally made Bull grow fully hard.


End file.
